Something Borrowed
by MezMaroon8
Summary: 'I want not to want him' Rachel sighs. Jesse looks to her across the bench. 'If the roles were reversed, Quinn wouldn't think twice.' Based on the movie. AU. FR with a side of St Berry and Fuinn
1. How Come You Never Told Me How You Felt?

**Something Borrowed-Part 1**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So I was watching this movie the other day and though this would be a great excuse to try my hand at AU St Hudberry fanfiction. If you haven't watched this flick yet, go watch or read the book. Anyhow, Quinn is Darcy, Finn is Dex, Jesse is Ethan, Rachel is Rachel, Brittany is Claire and Mark is Puck. Enjoy! <strong>_

_**P.S. I will not accept any flames, constructive criticism sure but saying it sucks etc is not cool.**_

* * *

><p>She can't believe she's 30 today. Where did her 20s go? Where did her life ago? She packs up her desk and heads out of the office into the bright lights of the NYC night. Quinn just texted her to let her know they're meeting at the Crimson bar to find two very intimidating bulky security guards at the door.<p>

'It's a private party', the deep voiced man utters.

'It's okay, they're expecting me', she says perky.

The door open and the crowd erupts in happy birthday chants as she covers her face sheepishly, Quinn running to her side to hug her.

'You guys!'

'Were you surprised?'

She forces a smile and nods happily. Quinn squeals to put the ruffled shawl around her excitedly.

* * *

><p>She ushers herself into the bathroom to get changed to slip on her fitting party gown to find someone intruding into the room.<p>

'Jesse!' She fights him off.

'Wow, you're freaking strong', he pats his bruised arm.

'What are you doing here?' she shrieks.

* * *

><p>Quinn commands everyone's attention. 'Announcement to make!'<p>

Jesse comes by her side as she stares at her best friend stealing the spotlight again.

'So I'm getting married in 50 days to this lovely man' she point to Finn as Rachel looks on longingly.

'Finn, honey I have a secret. You see Rachel and I are soul mates. We shared everything together and she is the sister I never had. So be wary of your competition' she says playfully as Rachel looks on misty eyed. 'I love you, Rachel. Happy 30th!'

* * *

><p>The party resumes with bodies dancing to the music and Finn approaches her.<p>

He smiles at her as she looks on, taking a deep breath.

'That was nice.' He whispers.

'Huh?'

'Pretending to be surprised, you're not that great an actress', he quips chuckling as she mocks offence.

'Don't tell her. She went through all this trouble to throw the party and-'

'Secret's safe with me', he winks and she melts a little.

* * *

><p>Jesse is soon leading her to the dance floor. 'Keep her away from me', he pleads.<p>

'Who?'

'Brittany, she's stalking me.'

Rachel laughs as he holds on her waist, hiding like a child. 'That what happens when you sleep with people you don't love' she quips and he smacks her arm, kissing her temple.

'Shush.'

They're at the bar getting drinks as Brittany eyes Jesse with a wanting gaze. Geez, talk about coming on too strong.

Finn nods at her as she orders herself a martini. Before he can speak, someone comes between them.

* * *

><p>'Woohoohoo, now aren't you gonna introduce me to the birthday girl?' the bald man asks crassly, wiggling his eyebrows at her flirtatiously.<p>

Finn clears his throat, standing tall. 'Rach, this is Puck, an old friend of mine whose moved into town. Puck, Rach.'

Puck takes a swig of his beer. 'You know the pleasure to please increases as you grow older.' He gazes at her. She gets uncomfortable under his gaze and she cringes a little. What is wrong with this guy? He's totally gross!

The crowd becomes rowdy and soon enough Rachel and Jesse are left alone in the room as Finn leaves the party with a drunken Quinn on his arm.

Jesse puts his arms around Rachel. 'You have fun?'

She smiles bittersweet. 'I'm an old maid'.

'Rachel!'

The cab rears it way to the sideway and Jesse flags it down. Just as the door open, they find a familiar face return to the scene.

* * *

><p>'Finn!'<p>

'Quinn forgot her purse.'

Jesse edges into the cab, patting the seat for her to come in. 'Come on, let's go!'

Rachel tilts her head. 'It's her new Chanel. It's like $2000 purse. We have to find it.' She slouches her shoulders and Jesse rolls his eyes.

'Not the new Chanel', he mocks gasps. 'Come on, it's your night.'

'I'm sorry, you go, I'll see you later.'

* * *

><p>The cab driver honks as if to signal he's getting impatient.<p>

'You assholes going or what?' The New York driver spits.

Jesse turns to close the door, waving her off. 'You need a hug buddy.'

* * *

><p>Finn and Rachel make their way back to the hall, Finn crouching on the floor as Rachel follows to look for the missing item.<p>

She feels under the leather couch to find the metal chains dangling from the white cushioned purse.

'Found it!' She screams.

Finn gets up. 'That's great,' he takes the purse of her as she bends up to stand up, hitting her head on the table.

'Ouch!'

Finn looks at her with concern. 'You okay?'

She nods, feeling the bruise on her temple as he pulls her up, looking at her adoringly.

'So how is the birthday girl? We haven't spoken in a while.'

She swallows as he places his hands on her waist, leading her onto the street with the purse on his arm.

'You like the party?'

She's staring into space when his soothing voice awakes her.

'Yeah, great. It was great.'

He looks back at her with doubt in his eyes.

'What? It was fun.' She smiles.

* * *

><p>He flags his arm down, no taxis in sight in this dark night.<p>

'Come on, let's get another drink.'

'No, no it's ok. I'm good.'

He pulls her arm leading them to the closest Irish bar on the Broadway precinct.

'I insist. I want to. It'll be a chance for us to catch up since it feels like we just drifted after law school.'

She looks at him with hooded eyes, smiling a little as he holds her hands, leading her to the corner table as this attractive blonde tanned woman eyes him, looking at her with disdain.

* * *

><p>He goes to the bar to get their beers completely oblivious to the woman eyeing him.<p>

She giggles a little as he sits down passing her drink.

'What's so funny?'

'You really don't notice the way women look at you.'

He chuckles and turns the way she is looking at the bar.

'Hey, lady. You're making my girlfriend really uncomfortable right now.'

She always spits out the drink from the bottle she's just sipped.

'Finn!'

She giggles as he winks back at her.

She wiggles in her chair as he smiles smouldering back at her.

'Now I know why I had such a huge crush on you in law school.'

He looks up from his drink; an awkward silence ensues as he looks at her intensely.

* * *

><p>She shakes it off, changing the subject.<p>

'What would you do? If you could do anything? What would you do?' She points the bottle in his direction, a tad tipsy.

He chuckles. 'A rock star.'

'No, come on. Tell me.'

His smile fades as he looks at her with intense warm brown orbs.

'I would teach', he says softly.

She creases her eyebrows. 'Yeah, I would start with high school then maybe coach the football team.'

She smiles, tilting her head. He smiles back. 'And you?'

'I er...I always wanted to do Broadway,' she looks down shyly.

'I was in the choir in school and I won the national singing competition but I guess...it was just a silly little dream you know. I was also on the debate team and a kick ass debater so I decided law was more solid, you know? Plus, my father's thought it was unrealistic so I followed their footsteps in the ACLU.'

* * *

><p>They share an intense gaze, their brown orbs meeting as if they're looking into their souls. Her knees feel weak and he takes her hand across the table.<p>

'Let's go.'

The cab honks by the street as he intertwines his fingers with hers, sending shivers down her spine from the touch.

The cab stops in front of them and they get in, him following after her.

The ride is silent for minutes until he asks the question she's been dreading.

'Why didn't you ever tell me how you felt?'

She shakes her head, her bangs hitting her eyes as he looks back at her with intensity.

'I'm sorry' she closes her eyes. 'I shouldn't have said anything...'

* * *

><p>Soon he's cupping her face and closing the gap between them by covering her lips with his own in a furious kiss as she moans, kissing him back as his hands fall to her thigh under her dress to feel the skin there, circling the patch of her thigh.<p>

The cab driver clears his throat and let's them out on the first stop to her apartment.

He brushes himself against her as she fumbles with the keys against the lock, turning her around by the waist as she fall against the door ajar, hitting the hard wooden surface against her back as she feels his erection hit her clothed spot as he runs his arms over her bare shoulders, kissing her mouth, her jaw, her face as she grips onto his neck, pulling him closer.

He pushes her against the wall as she feels the skin under his shirt, massaging his toned abs as he groans against her mouth, his teeth digging into her lips.

His fingers run through her mahogany lock of hair. Soon he's jerking his shirt off as she grazes the muscled of his stomach, kissing her neck and cupping her ass as she swings it over his waist as he pulls her up and onto the bed in sight.

He unzips her dress to find her completely topless, cupping her breasts then bringing it to his hungry mouth as she moans against his lips on her skin.

'Finn...'

* * *

><p>He looks at her with the same longing look she's been darting at him for 6 years now.<p>

His lips meet her bruised red lips, her hair mussed against the pillows as he kneels up to unzip his trousers and take them off as she spreads her legs against his erection.

He gulps at the sight of her and she shies away under his gaze.

'So beautiful, he croaks.

Soon they're joined at the hips, him insider her as she rolls her hips, holding onto his shoulders and clawing at his back as he thrusts into her. The friction from his skin on hers makes her body warm and she bites onto his shoulders as continues the tryst.

He kisses her temple as he collapses on top of her and pulls her against his chest as they drift away.

* * *

><p>She should feel guilty, she thinks as her eyelids shut closed. But she doesn't, she feels content, more than she has in a long time and what they did feels right as she watches his snore next to her, closing her eyes as a tear rolls off her cheeks, dreaming.<p> 


	2. You Were All I Ever Thought About

**Something Borrowed **

**Part 2- You Were All I Ever Thought About**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Sorry about the wait but my PC has been a pain this week. Anyhow here is the next instalment, I hope it is decent. It delves into FR's history in Law School and here comes the angst. You know how much I love it so you just got to roll with it! <strong>_

_**P.S The occupation of everyone is unclear in the movie so here's what I came up with: Finn/Rachel are litigation lawyers, Jesse is a playwright, Quinn is a modelling agent, Brittany is a air hostess, Puck is a real estate agent.**_

* * *

><p>Her eyes flutter open to see the morning light hit her face as the molecules of dust swirl around her window, she feels a warmth around her waist, turning her head to find his sleeping form, his face flush against her shoulders, spooning her lying content. What has she done?<p>

Before she can answer her mind's questions and tackle the wrack of guilt bubbling in her, her phone rings relentlessly with the speakerphone filling her hears with a familiar voice she cannot talk to now. It's Quinn. She's wondering where Finn is as he did not come home last night, she cups her face ashamed as he starts to awake, mumbling something. The sheets are whisked from her body to leave her naked beneath the silk, the cool air hitting her skin as his eyes open to gaze at her with the same expression of horror.

What have they done? Her best friend is still on the phone rambling about how she thinks her fiancé is cheating on her. She couldn't be more on the ball and she groans as he wraps his arms around her, kissing her shoulder to sooth her. She turns her neck to gaze back at his sleepy face.

'You should go, tell her you were at Puck's watching a game. Just please go', she says softly, almost pleading not to make this harder than it already it, to let him ago a second time. He wings his bare legs to the side of the bed and finds a trail of his clothes on the floor; she sits numb on the bed as Quinn begs her to pick up.

She gets up to switch of the intercom and hang up. She can't deal with this, not now. He pulls on his trousers as she eyes him with a sad smile. He's fully dressed but a tad dishevelled, clad in his sex hair and sheen of sweat from their antics the night before.

His voice breaks with emotion as he comes around her side as she's sat hugging the sheets around her, speechless.

'In Law School, Rachel...you were all I thought about.'

He kisses her cheek then the side of her mouth No goodbyes. No explanation. He leaves with a glance back at her, one that is bittersweet and whimsical.

* * *

><p>She calls Quinn as soon as he leaves the building, putting on a robe to cover her naked form as she breathes in. What is she supposed to say? She picks up after the third ring with an exasperated tone.<p>

'Rachel! Finally?'

She breathes, closing her eyes. She can do this. It was a mistake, they were drunk, and it's over.

'Have you seen Finn?' Quinn exclaims with urgency to her tone. 'He didn't come home.'

She closes her eyes, shutting out the events of last night, their night of heated passion.

'Um...er...yeah. He was with Puck. They were watching a game.'

'At 2am in the morning?' Her tone is suspicious and it takes every pore in her body not to scream out a confession.

Before she can explain herself, Quinn's tone becomes chipper. 'That's Finn on the other line, talk to you later.'

* * *

><p>She sighs in relief and fall flat down on her bed, her arms stretched, exhausted and a range of emotions bubbling up like a volcano ready to erupt. What now? Her eyes scan the room, the residue of his musky scent filling the space as she tries in vain to forget him. She opens her eyes to find the maroon tort textbook on her shelf brining back memories.<p>

_Rachel takes her seat in the hollow colossal lecture room in the law school, it's her first tort class and she's fidgeting with her pens, trying to line them up in perfect sync as she organises her text next to her notepad when a tall dark handsome guy usher into the aisle, sitting next to her. _

'_You wouldn't happen to have a half a dozen exra pens, would you?' Finn asks playfully. _

_Rachel is intent on her stationary, when she lifts her gaze to answer. 'Yes, I brought a bunch.'_

_He laughs, his teasing smile letting her in on the joke as she blinks. 'You're mocking me.'_

_He sits down next to her, as she blushes under his gaze. 'I'm impressed, you're making me feel inadequate,' he says. He places his one pen and pen in front of him as the lecturer starts to speak in a stern tone. She stretches her arms. 'I'm Rachel.'_

_He shakes her hands. 'Finn.'_

_Just then her pad pushes the dozen pens at the front of her desk, toppling to her floor as she suppresses a gasp. Finn chuckles at her panic. _

'_Here', he pushes his pen to her. _

_Her eyes look at him with a questioning expression as he eyes her back with warmness._

'_What about you?' She whispers. He shrugs. _

'_I'll just listen', his eyes scan the front of the room as the lecturer starts with the concepts with Rachel scribbling away furiously at her pad. She turns to look at him intent on the lecture then gaze back to her notes with a trace of a smile. He looks back at her scribbling, smirking._

She's brought out of her trance by the sound of her phone ringing, picking it up with anxiousness.

* * *

><p>'Quinn?'<p>

'It's Finn'. His hoarse voice vibrates through the earpiece. 'Are you okay?' His voice is soft and welcoming, she tries not to get lost in him again.

'I'm fine', she whispers. Suddenly she hears a commotion through the line as her self centred vain best friend takes over.

'Rachel, ugh, so sorry. I was going to call you. Finn explained he was with Puck watching a game, you were right.' Rachel bites her lips nervously as a silence resumes on the other end.

'...But...he acted really guilt and said we need to talk about us...' Wait, what? Her eyes were alert as she shrilled in panic.

'About-ab-about what?'

'I dunno', Quinn said nonchalant. 'Anyhow, you're coming to the Hamptons right? Ok, see you there. Ciao/'

The line is erupted cut and she tries to talk but nothing comes out. What a mess!

* * *

><p>Quinn is trying on her wedding dresses as she gazes at herself in admiration, tearing up.<p>

Rachel sits on the stools of the bridal shop by the fitting rooms when she is overcome with concern for her friend.

'Quinn? You okay?'

The blonde shakes her head, fluttering her hands.

'Fine. I want to cry on the day so I just wanted to check my mascara.' She squints in the mirror.

* * *

><p>Rachel looks into the distance getting lost in her thoughts.<p>

_Finn and Rachel are sat in the hollow law library filled with tall shelves and mahogany tables as she giggles uncontrollably, him looking at her with an adoring gaze. They are supposed to be revising for their tort finals but she can't help crack up at his lame jokes. The others usher them to be quiet and they both apologise as she calms down, composing herself back to her open textbook. _

'_What were we on again? Damages?' She asks distracted._

_He whacks her playfully with his notes. 'Breach!'_

_He eyes her notes frantically when he stills her hand on the table, making her fingers tingles under his touch._

'_Here.' He takes the pen to scribble a code. 'Use this. DBCD. Duty, Breach, Cause and Damages.' _

'_Don't Blame Cameron Diaz.' _

_He chuckles erupting another full on fit of giggles from her as her cheeks flush, tearing up from laughter as his hands reach her cheeks to wipe away the tear. She stills for a moment, looking back at him with intensity as he clenches his jaw, breath taken, gazing back._

'_How about we go for dinner after all this over, on me?' He places his hand on his chest. She nods in agreement. 'Sure thing.' Her eyes fall back on her notes as she tries to shake of the tingles from his touch._

She's taken aback by a click of perfectly manicured fingers.

* * *

><p>'Hello?'<p>

Rachel shakes her head, wishing the memory away.

They walk away from the store with arms lopped around the other as Quinn gushes over how Puck has the hots for her; she grimaces in distaste as her friend scoffs.

'Come on, he's hot. And you're 30.'

She closes her eyes for a moment, breathing in trying to shake off the feeling of being old.

'Anyway', she continues. 'I invited him to the Hamptons!'

She shakes her head in disbelief. 'You didn't!'

'I did', the blonde squeals. 'You're gonna get some'.

She looks away, frowning. 'You know, I have a lot of work, a lot of work to do with the firm being so busy', she deflects.

Quinn gives her the look, the one that dares for her to deny the beauty queen anything. She's screwed.

* * *

><p>As soon as she's home she speed dials Jesse. If she's going, he may as well tag along so she doesn't die from the discomfort.<p>

They're all parked outside her apartment as the guys carry the luggage to the boot, the awkward tension thick in the air as Finn and Rachel bump into each other.

Jesse and Quinn snark at each other as Puck awkwardly welcomes him and tries to sneak a kiss from her. She dodges his kisses by ducking into the back seat.

They have some fun drinking by the bonfire and toasting as Brittany tries to seduce Jesse while he feigns interest. The fire in the middles of the circled warms her shivering form as the lovers gaze at each other, toasting with eyes locked.

Soon they are dancing to the music in the bar while she watches forlornly as Quinn caresses him and flirts while Jesse startles her whining about Brittany, standing by her stall.

'Come on, stop staring!' He moans.

Rachel is taken aback. 'What?'

'Brittany.' Jesse points his beer bottle in the blonde daffy airhostess' direction.

Jesse ushers away trying to hide from his stalker slash one night stand who has fallen irrevocably in love with him as she laughs softly.

* * *

><p>Puck approaches her, flirtatiously greeting her.<p>

'Hey, pretty lady', he says in a sing song voice.

She creases her eyebrows at him, eyeing his vulgarity as he checks out the boobs of the cocktail waitress passing by.

'You're like a shark!'

He looks at in her direction and smirks. 'That's right a sex shark.' He edges closer to her.

She flinches away and cringes at his words. This guy is something else!

'Hey'. She feels his breath in her ear. 'Look what I got', he digs into his pocket to reveal a white straw. 'You smoke?'

She shakes her head. 'No thanks, not my thing.'

He leans back on the bar counter shrugging it off. Her eyes fall on the flirty engaged couple and she takes the letharios' hand leading them out. 'Come on, why not!'

* * *

><p>She's in the dining room with Puck's arms draped around her shoulders as the couple sit opposite them sharing tales of their holiday horrors meeting a weird taxi driver or whatever, she tunes out. Quinn gets up to say goodnight.<p>

'Time for bed' she urges Finn but he stays firmly seated, eyeing Rachel and his friend cautiously.

'I'm not tired. You go.'

Quinn's eyes glimmer at his words. 'Good.'

Puck and Rachel are watching porn when they hear the loud sex noises from upstairs from them having sex. She tries to tune it out but it relentless as her friend screams in pleasure, the noises sieving through the walls.

'Is that...' Puck pauses the tape.

'Yeah', she places a hand on her chin in dismay.

* * *

><p>Brittany sneaks into Jesse's room in her lingerie shivering with a wanting gaze as he lays firm on the bed.<p>

'It's so noisy up there, they must be wrestling.'

He nods his head. 'Uh huh that's exactly what they're doing' he says sarcastically.

'I can't sleep' she eyes his bed. Her fingers point to the empty spot on the other side. 'Could I maybe join you?' She asks suggestively as he takes a deep breath. Oh boy.

'Brittany...no. No, you see there's something I didn't tell you.' Jesse leans up on the bed.

The blonde looks back at him with alarm.

'I'm, er...I'm gay', he delivers waiting for her to process and see whether it worked in putting her off him already.

She claps her hands and he creases his eyebrows confused.

'That's great. I'll help you. I accept this challenge.'

'No no no. No challenge.'

Soon she's gone out of earshot. 'Come on!'

He falls back on the bed exhausted.

* * *

><p>Puck orchestrates the sex noises downstairs as Rachel covers her face in agony.<p>

Dawn comes and Rachel packs up her things, ready to leave. She can't do this. She can't stay to watch them drool over each other with she hurts, physically and emotionally in a million and one ways.

'I have to leave' she announces airily as Quinn screams.

'What! No, come on!'

'I have work', she offers. 'My boss called and said I need to bill in more hours for the cases before the trial next week so I have to go in.'

Quinn looks at her disappointed as Jesse sits nibbling his toast.

'Jesse make her stay,' she pleads.

Jesse looks up from his paper and smirks. 'You know you're gonna miss them shooting another porno', he snarls as Quinn glares at him.

'You are so in love with me'.

Jesse scoffs. 'Obviously.'

* * *

><p>Finn appears buttoning his shirt; all sleepy eyed as Rachel searches the phonebook for a taxi.<p>

'I'll take you', he offers as she turns around to share a questioning look.

She gets into the car, putting her luggage away with her handbag on her arm, checking for her tickets.

He's turning the steering wheel towards the coaches when he asks the question.

'You don't really have to leave, do you?'

She looks at the window. 'I can't stay', she says with a pained tone throbbing her throat.

He sighs. 'About what happened... ?'

She shakes her head. 'It was a mistake', she interrupts before he can say more.

He stops the car toward the car park for the coaches and turns his gaze to her.

'It was?'

'Ye-yeah...' she stutters. 'We were drunk and I was upset about becoming an old mail and I shouldn't have said anything about law school and...' she sighs, tired. She's gotten so good at lying it surprises her a little.

'I wasn't drunk...' he whispers.

She looks back at him as their eyes lock for a moment in a gaze of intense longing.

She shakes away the thoughts, the questions arising in her mind.

'It was a mistake...it was just...'

He looks straight ahead at the coaches, his hands firmly placed on the steering wheel.

'Yeah...' he breathes out.

She stirs the handle of her door to get out and he lets her go again. She rolls her luggage and turns back to look at him as his eyes plead her to stay.


	3. I Can't Stop Thinking About You

**Something Borrowed Part 3- I Can't Stop Thinking About You**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Gasps. What's this another chapter so soon? Don't mean to spoil you guys but you know...when I'm in the mood, I'm in the mood to write...<strong>_

_**In the film Jesse and Rachel are good friends with a history from childhood but he harbours feelings for her she is unaware of, this chapter explores their playful dynamic and the friendship they have. Nothing much happens but I can say there's a little jealousy on Rachel's side as she watches the couple from the sidelines. The affair does become heavier here as FR addresses their history. Just some humour and general awkward tension. Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>She reads the text message once again. It's so ominous it makes her nervous. <em>We need to talk, dinner at 7, tomorrow at Olivio's. <em>She shakes off the feeling of uneasiness and piles up her deposition, eying her summary until the clock chimes indicating it's lunchtime. She gets up off her chair and put on her coat to find Jesse call her right on time.

'I'm here,' he says with a smooth calm tone.

They go the cafe down the street and she sits on the wooden chairs as he eyes her oddly.

'You ok?'

'Yeah, it's just...'

Just then the waitress comes with their plate of her veggie burger and chilli fries, Jesse's grilled steak burger and soda.

She takes a sip of her lemonade to calm herself down. She needs to get it together.

'What is it?' Jesse asks eying her while munching on his food.

'Quinn called to say she wants me over for dinner.' Rachel answers deflated.

'You want me to hold your hand there?' Jesse quips.

She swats his arm. 'Shut up.'

She closes up her office and turns the light off, heading to the restroom to freshen herself up. She can't look like a wreck, she'll sense it somehow. Everything's fine. It's all just fine.

* * *

><p>She stumbles into the reception and gives the Fabray name to the host as a man guides her to the room. Her eyes deceive her as she finds them holding hands across the table, laughing away when he locks eyes with her across the room, with a curious look.<p>

Quinn turns to usher her over. 'Rachel! Come here.' So much for having dinner alone. This is going to be awkward.

She sits between them as the third wheel, a silence looming over them as she holds her breath. Quinn eyes them suspiciously.

'Something's going on.'

She swallows. She's figured it out. She has the moral compass of a vixen and it's out.

The blonde points between them. 'I know something going on', she says.

Finn finds her hands under the table and grazes it for a second before pulling away. She breathes, shutting her eyes.

'You're afraid of losing my attention, it's common between the fiancé and the best friend to feel this way, I read it on Cosmo', Quinn announces. Thanks God, she gasps. He looks over at her with a knowing look.

'Yeah, totally, that's exactly what's going on', Finn mumbles.

Quinn finds their hands and clasps them with an adoring look at them. 'I love you both.'

* * *

><p>Soon they're eating salmon on soft cheese with coriander leaves, and shuffling their forks on their plates in a comfortable silence. The waiter collects their plates as Quinn leans into Finn's chest, her arms over her shoulders with his eyes stare back at the brunette.<p>

'So did you hook up with Puck or not?' Quinn pries.

Rachel laughs nervously. 'No, I didn't.'

Finn stares at her intensely as she avoids his gaze.

Quinn laughs and pokes him. 'You're wrong. Look at her. I know that look. You totally hooked up. Admit it, Hudson, you were wrong.'

Rachel looks at him with hooded eyes. 'I just think you're too different', he whispers.

'If people were together based on similarities then you two would be together', Quinn blurts.

She clears her throat and looks away as Finn swallows, still gazing at her as if a part of him is missing somehow and searching his other half to complete him in her, the one that got away.

Finn excuses himself to call them a cab leaving the two girls alone in the empty restaurant.

Quinn wiggles in her seat and edges closer to her friend.

'I need you to do me a favour', she exclaims.

Rachel shakes her head.

'You have to check out this band with me for Finn, he loves them and wants to use them for wedding. The Strips, Stripes or whatever.'

Rachel laughs. 'It's the Stripes, Queen.'

Rachel shakes her head. 'I can't, got so much work to do.'

'Come on, one night off won't hurt.' Quinn pleads with her winning smile.

Rachel smiles back affectionately. 'I could never say no to you.'

* * *

><p>She makes her way to the concert, digging through the crowd of couples kissing and dancing teens as the music flows through the room drowning out her thoughts of what's been.<p>

Her eyes scan the room to find a familiar face on the other end of the bar. It's Finn. She looks down at the floor as he makes his way over. She finds herself looking back at him, entranced.

They smile weakly at this coincidence.

'Hey.' His voice is hoarse.

'Hey', she offers softly.

The music washes over them as they stand beside each other, eyes glued to the band on stage as the lyrics hit home. _What if you never saw me again, would you miss me when I'm gone? _He's marrying her best friend since forever and soon he will be out of reach.

He stares at her flushed face, his eyes gazing at her beauty in the dark lit room.

'I wish I'd known', he whispers.

She turns to look at his face full of emotion he's bottled up for too long.

'Known what?'

'You got to have known I felt the same...Rachel...'

She closes her eyes willing the tears away and shakes her head drowning out his words.

'Why are you telling me this?' She cries

'I can't stop thinking about you.' His voice breaks and he looks at her deeply.

'It's not cold feet about the wedding, and it's not because we were a tad tipsy. It was...Rach,' he takes her hands in his as their fingers intertwine perfectly.

'Tell me you don't feel the same', he tilts her face with his palm while she tries in vain to focus on the band playing, avoiding his warm cinnamon eyes and longing words. She's can't.

She breaks away from his grip and utters.' It's too late', sighing heavily and making her way out through the crowds, stumbling onto the streets.

* * *

><p>She breaks down, her tears streaming down her face as her throat bobs from the emotion stirring from their conversation.<p>

He follows her out and she turns around to find him looking back at her with want.

They fall against each other, her heaving chest colliding against his muscled chest as he grabs her face, cupping it furiously as his lips claim hers, their tongues dancing as she lets out a soft whimper at the passion his mouth exudes. The streetlights shine amongst them as they kiss.

They break away as her delicate eyes look at his warm orbs, her cheeks tear stained as his thumb wipes away the tracks on her face.

'I do feel the same', she whispers. 'I wish I didn't but I do'. At her words his lips close the gap once again, his arms pulling her closer by the waist as her arms circle his neck.

They break away, gasping for her as his forehead brushes against hers, the rise and fall of her chest the only sound in the bleak of the night as he holds her.

* * *

><p>She stumbles into her apartment at midnight to find her answer machine blinking with the red light signalling a new message.<p>

_Rachel, I can't forget what just happened between us and what we shared. I just...I need to see you again. Soon...Come to Hamptons next weekend and we'll talk._

His voice fills the silent room as she takes her shoes off, loosening the ribbons of her blouse and biting her lips as his implications.

She's in her sweats revelling in the brisk of the autumn wind, her shoulders hunched and her arms across her chest to warm her. She finds his form sat on the bench clad in his granddad sweater and jeans with bed hair. She sits down next to him as he turns to face her, smiling content as they nothing at all.

Their moment of bliss is interrupted by none other than Quinn who swoops in to kiss Finn as Rachel clears her throat, excusing herself.

Brittany walks in on the group wearing a gay rights tee and Quinn laughs at her.

Soon they're all gathered around the table with an assortment of food as Puck gobbles up the food with a fine Latin lady they don't know of sat next to him.

They don't ask.

* * *

><p>Rachel is getting another plate when Finn walks into the kitchen facing her.<p>

'Rachel...I'm sorry about that...'

Jesse walks yawning and they part like the red sea. There's chatter among the group as they fill their plates with breakfast.

'What are you doing here?' Quinn looks pointedly at Jesse with a tint of hostility. 'I didn't invite you.'

Jesse rolls his eyes and breathes out exasperated. 'I'm so in love with I can't stay away', he says dramatically as the blonde laughs sourly narrowing her eyes at him. 'Plus my flat flooded.'

'Oh, funny, I don't care.' Quinn spits.

* * *

><p>The rest of the afternoon goes along quietly as they all pamper themselves with massages at the resort. Rachel takes a run to clear her head across the beach to find a tall dark figure leaning across the walls of the beach house talking on the phone.<p>

She edges closer placing her hands on her knees to catch her breath.

Finn ends the call to smile at her. 'Hey.'

'Was that your mum? Is she doing okay?'

Finn sits down on the porch breathing out. 'Yeah, she's getting better. Her depression's not so bad anymore. My dad thinks it's cos of all the fuss over the wedding, she has something to look forward to.'

Rachel looks to the floor, shuffling her feet.

'You know...I was scared that I was gonna lose her. My mum and me, we're real close.' He looks at her with a meaningful gaze as she smiles back. 'I want to make her happy.'

She takes a couple of steps forward to be near him and rubs his arms in a consoling manner.

'I'm sure you do, Finn.'

* * *

><p>Rachel and Jesse are lying on the beach chairs revelling in the cool breeze with the light sun streaking down on them as she watches through her shades at the couple walking hand in hand.<p>

They're giggling and poking and horseplay and she just can't watch them anymore.

She gets up to walk away as Jesse looks at her oddly following her with his eyes.

* * *

><p>They're in the bar dancing to the upbeat music as Brittany eyes Jesse as he tries to avoid her. He finds Puck flirting with a girl on the side of the bar and brushes against him ensuring the daffy blonde catches the gay caress. She looks away with a hurt expression.<p>

'What the hell!' Puck yells.

* * *

><p>They're dancing to the music flirty as she eyes them with a pang of jealousy coursing through her every pore. Jesse finds her sipping his beer as Brittany continues to wink at her.<p>

'Come on, stop already.' Rachel's taken aback from her staring.

'What?'

'That!' Jesse points his beer in his stalker's direction.

'Oh give her a break, she's just another girl who made the horrible mistake of getting interested in a guy who only wanted her for sex.'

She looks at Finn longingly and Jesse goes back to the bar to get himself another drink.

Quinn is brushing against him sexily to the music as he laughs trying to push her away.

Rachel eyes Puck talking about himself as a sex shark to yet another bimbo and pulls him to her towards the dance floor.

'I need you', she says with clenched teeth. Quinn and Rachel dance off to the music provocatively with their partners as Puck woos at her moves.

Finn eyes her body as she swings her hips, brushing against Puck's form as Quinn encourages her with her screams.

Jesse eyes the pair from the distance, raising his eyebrows at them. What the hell?

* * *

><p>Suddenly there's a commotion as Rachel slips and falls on the floor, someone spilled beer screeching at the pulled muscle between her thighs as Quinn laughs.<p>

'I pulled something!' Rachel flutters panicked.

'Your vagina?' Quinn shrieks.

'No!' Rachel gets up off the floor limping. 'Something near my vagina.'

Finn looks on wanting to say something as his fiancé holds him back claiming she's fine.

No one follows her and Jesse tracks her with his blue eyes across the inn as she walks away. He looks on at her with a gaze of concern, worried what's been going on with her lately.


	4. Not The People We Are

**Something Borrowed Part 4- Not the People We Are**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I've been really good with all the timely updates, huh? This means I expect a lot of reviews from my spoilt fans! ;) Enjoy!<strong>_

* * *

><p>The thing about New York is that it's so colossal and metropolitan, the hustle bustle of the streets as people rush to rush, always in a hurry to get somewhere. It's a city that never sleeps. She stands by her window watching the dawn breaks, her hips still her from her injury but she's suffered worse. Or at least she's accustomed to suffering nowadays, watching him with her all happy as she harbours those feelings she wishes she could erase like a pencil mark on paper.<p>

She wanders the streets, clad in her pencil skirt suit with her briefcase, limping along. The door of her office swings and her eyes catch the sight of a beautiful bouquet of her favourite flowers, red tulips with a little note in his cursive writing. It's a sincere apology and she can feel the warmth in the tone of the note as she reads over his words.

'_Let me make it up to you for the weekend.'_

She's awoken by her thoughts by a ringing of her office phone.

'Hello'

'Hey', he says faintly.

She smiles.

'I got your flowers.'

'So you accept my apology?'

'Yeah...'

'Listen, Rach. About this weekend...'

She shakes her head fighting tears.

'It's just hard to see you with her.'

'How about we spend some time alone together, you know see where this is going.'

She hesitates. 'We can't do this to her', she sighs heavily.

* * *

><p>He's standing in his own office looking out at the grey sky.<p>

His eyes catch the portrait of his family on his desk, glancing at it guiltily.

'4th July, you and me. We'll say we have to work.'

Her door swings open as Jesse walks through.

'I gotta go.'

* * *

><p>Jesse waves at her getting her attention as she abruptly ends the call.<p>

Her friend eyes the room to find the bouquet, touching it curiously.

'These from Puck?'

'Uh huh', she swats his hands away.

'Wow, didn't know he had it in him. Ooh there's a note-' he pries just as she moves the flowers out of sight.

'Let's go', she says with urgency.

Jesse eyes her suspiciously. 'Rachel, who are the flowers from?'

She gapes speechless as they share an intent look.

'Do you want me to guess?'

'No' she squeaks.

* * *

><p>There's walking back from the cafe with their orders to take back to her office for a working lunch.<p>

'I'm impressed', he smirks. 'I didn't know you had it in you, you're always so good.'

She sighs, closing her eyes wishing this all away.

* * *

><p>They sit by the bench adjacent to her office as he takes his place next to her looking at her with concern as his blue eyes flicker with warmth.<p>

'What do you want?'

'I want not to want him', she sighs.

Jesse looks at her across the bench. 'If the roles were reversed, Quinn wouldn't even hesitate', he states.

But she's not Quinn. She's selfless and kind and has a conscience.

* * *

><p>She's picking up Quinn's wedding dress order at the store again, somewhat out of the world, lost in her thoughts. How did it get here? How did this happen? She wishes she knew.<p>

Quinn squeals at the item in her hands. 'Isn't it just wonderful?'

'Yeah', she croaks. 'You're gonna look like a princess on your wedding day.'

They sit down in front of the mirrors as Quinn rambles about the cut of the dress while she looks on sadly. This is it. This is happening. They're getting married and she's going to live alone with a bunch of cats.

'I need your help writing my vows', the blonde squeaks.

The modelling agent flicks open her phone and reads excitedly.

'Finn, our love is so deep rivers run through it.'

Quinn's eyes glisten as she summons her response.

A silence resumes.

'You think it's crap.'

'No, it's just I don't know...why don't you just tell him how you feel, how he makes you feel.'

Quinn looks at her expectantly.

'Like...When I'm with you everything makes sense, I can't imagine my life without you...'

Quinn taps away at her phone.

'He makes you the person you want to be instead of the person you are.'

* * *

><p>Rachel daydreams about him all the while talking about how she feels with him.<p>

Quinn screams, walking off to find her model friends in the store to check out her dress.

Rachel frowns. She gets out her phone from her purse and tabs away a text to Finn.

'_Labour Day-YES!'_

* * *

><p>She eyes herself in front of the mirror, her hair twirled in loose wavy curls and her body pressed into a fitting flowing dress that end just above her knee, her face coated in a light blush and some lip gloss. She sighs nervously, breathing in and out.<p>

Suddenly her door bell rings. It's him. He's here.

She walks down to find him on the steps as he looks up her mesmerised by her beauty.

'Wow', he breathes. She blushes under his gaze.

They walk hand in hand down the streets, in pure solitude just when his phone rings.

'Is it her?'

'No, you know what. This is our weekend.' He pulls her in by the waist, kissing her forehead amongst the dim lit lamps of the deserted streets.

* * *

><p>They lay on the bed facing each other on either side as he to her about that night.<p>

'Do you remember, that time when we couldn't stop laughing, revising for our finals at the library?'

She smiles nostalgically. 'Yeah', her voice breaks.

He clenches his jaw, looking at her with intensity.

'Didn't you feel what I was feeling?'

'I just didn't think someone like you could ever like someone like me.'

The palms of his hand brush against the smooth skin of her cheek as she blushes.

He kisses her, his lips claiming hers as he edges closer and hovers over her body as they meld their bodies together in heated passion.

* * *

><p>She wakes to find the sun shining outside her window, illuminating his chiselled face beside her as he lay asleep. The birds chirps and the wind breezes, he awakes gradually, his eyes opening to find her gazing down on him, smiling.<p>

'I love you. I love you Rachel, I think I always have.'

Her smiles widens as he strokes her cheek with the pad of his thumb, leaning to kiss her soft rosy lips.

They walk to the park as the tree branches swings back from the gust of the wind, feeling to breeze on their faces as her chocolate brown locks fly past her shoulders. His hand is brushing her own as she smiles at her.

'Finn!'

They turn to find an elderly couple dressed formally. It's his parents. Crap.

The two couples walk towards each other to greet each other awkwardly.

They chatter on in a cafe close by as his hand brushes hers under the table, avoiding her gaze as he sends tingles down her body with his tender touches.

His mother, Carole is welcoming but Will, a senator comes across as a strong silent type.

'Rachel, my dear. We haven't seen you since...since well graduation at NYU. How've you been?'

'We were catching up on some work', Finn offers.

* * *

><p>His father ushers him to the bar with a stern look.<p>

He orders them some lemonade.

'Your mother doesn't like me drinking. She's the happiest she's ever been in a long time'. Finn glances back at his mother chatting away with a gleeful Rachel.

He sighs, conflicted. The man eyes him suspiciously.

'Finn, what's going on?'

'Have you ever gone down a road, far down and wandered if that's what you really want?'

'What you want if often at odd with what is right.' The older man says tightly.

Finn eyes the floor, shuffling his feet.

'You end with that girl. It's not the kind of people we are.'

* * *

><p>They say goodbye to the older couple and walk back to her apartment with Finn caught up in his own conflicted thoughts.<p>

She touches his shoulder, eying him with concern.

'You okay?' He nods.

She edges towards her stairs as he looks up at her on the doorstep.

'Wanna come in?' She asks innocently.

He shakes his head.

'Rachel, just so you know what I said this morning I meant it.'

He leans up to kiss her cheeks as she looks on forlornly as he walks away.


	5. All My Bigs Moments They Are With You

_**Part 5- All My Big Moments, They Are With You**_

* * *

><p><em><em>_**AN: This is another filled with awkward tension between RQ and you see the friendship between RJ runs deep. I really like Ethan/Jesse so I hope I did him justice! Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>They say you get what you deserve. If you do bad things, bad things happen to you and if you do good things, good deeds come your way. Today she realises, as she lies awake in a break of dawn, all alone in her bed without his arms around her to console her, that philosophy they teach you is nothing but a load of bullshit.<p>

She's a good person; she's a good daughter and a loyal friend, well maybe not to Quinn considering she's sleeping with her fiancé, but that aside she's done everything right. She aced school, she graduated law school, and she hit her marks with all her cases getting her clients a nice settlement in each person, company or principle they sue for. What has she done to deserve this empty feeling? This horrible stirring in the gut telling her she's wrong all the time.

* * *

><p>She's eyeing her salad digging into it with her fork, losing her appetite as the grey clouds move above her head. They're on the wooden benches near the cafe again and Jesse is eying her with his piercing blue eyes as she avoids his prying gaze. He munches on his sandwich with ease, a smug smile painted on his face. It's the smile he gets when he's right.<p>

He jabs her elbow with his finger, alerting her attention and asking her what's up. She mumbles something, her eyed glued to her plate of untouched greenery.

Her eyes raise to lock with his as she utters the words that have haunted her all week.

'He said he loves me.'

You would think somebody would be happy to hear words of affection but Jesse knows her too well. There's something else.

'And?'

'I haven't spoken to him since the 4th of July.'

Jesse chokes out a typical laugh. 'Wow.' He puts his sandwich down and rubs his hands.

She creases her eyebrows at him sharply. 'What?' She spits out.

'He is stringing you along, Rachel', he cries. 'He's playing and you're letting him.' His words hit her like a knife to her back. How dare he? He doesn't know anything.

'He's not even married yet so he can change his situation any time he wants.' He continues.

She stays firm in her seat eyeing him as he goads her.

'When did you become one of these women who just wait?'

'Oh like you take chances!' She shouts.

* * *

><p>She stands to clear out her tray, no longer hungry and infuriated with his verbal attack.<p>

'I take chances', he stands walking away from the cafe. He places his hands on his chest. 'I follow my gut and I don't care about being selfish or asking for what I want. When are you going to ask him to choose?' He pleads.

She shakes her head, her throat dry his insults.

'When was the last time you took a chance? Tell me then you can criticise me about my decisions!'

She breathes raggedly as he eyes her, blue specks mixing with brown orbs.

'This morning. When I had a meeting with a producer who is interested in making my play. I took a chance by agreeing to move to London. I'm moving there this fall.'

He eyes down, his voice soft and faint, hiding emotions he can't care to show now.

She eyes him with tear stained cheeks. 'Were you going to tell me?' She chokes

'Well, yeah, that's what this lunch was for before you...er...starting yelling at me.'

She smiles weakly. They've known each other forever and spend every waking day together for the last God knows how many years, he was her first kiss, her prom date, and her best friend when Quinn was too self obsessed. Now she was going to lose him too.

He kisses her goodbye, saying he needs to go back to work to clear up his desk for the intern taking his place in a few weeks. She looks on with watery eyes as his figure retreats.

* * *

><p>Rachel is walking to the park, lost in her thoughts and miles away until a burly voice awake her from her trance.<p>

'Rachel!' It's Puck. She rolls her eyes. Oh goody!

They're sitting on the bench as a woman read a book watching her toddler play in the park.

'So I'm thinking of you, laying awake in my bed last night and for some reason I couldn't jerk off'. She grimaces.

'It's not that don't think you're hot,' he continues. 'Cause you're smoking and trust me it never happens but it just won't get up.'

She laughs.

'How do you make the most offensive thing, charming?'

'Thanks.'

'That wasn't a compliment', she laughs.

'So you seen the house?' He asks

'Huh?'

'You know that Quinn's parents are buying Finn and her for the wedding. A wedding gift. It's huge.'

By the look on her, a mixture of sadness and a pang of jealousy, his eyes soften.

'She didn't tell you?'

She looks away wiping her tears as he tilts his head to look at her.

'Hey, you're not going to lose your best friend. I mean I'm look they've been busy...'

'Yeah...', her voice breaks.

* * *

><p>As soon as she gets home, she starts slamming things in a fit of rage. How could he? Didn't she mean anything to him but a fling? Didn't he mean what he said at all?<p>

His blonde fiancé is all perky eying the mansion of a house her property developer parents are buying her. He tags along, lacking enthusiasm and wander off in the distance thinking about a very petite brunette whose taken over his mind the last few months.

He smiles forcibly as the trio eye him wanting his approval. What a mess he's in.

She is lying on her desk, skimming over her deposition for the trial when the phone rings, the familiar ring tone taking over the room as she contemplates whether she ought to pick up. She doesn't want to talk to either of them. She needs to wallow. She sighs. She's not 12.

'Hey,' she says solemnly

'Hey!' Quinn screeches on the other end as she lays with her legs crossed eying the plan of their new house with Finn reading a book avoiding conversation.

'Puck said he saw you today. Tell me what happened?'

She cuts her off abruptly. 'Yeah. So when were you going to tell me you were looking at houses?'

The blonde stutters, taken aback by her friend's harsh tone. ' I was going to tell you, soon.'

'We haven't decided yet', his voice adds onto the line.

'Am I on speakerphone?'

'Yeah, Finn's here, why?'

'Nothing, oh and I totally slept with Puck', she lies spitefully, hanging up the phone.

* * *

><p>She's at her desk, sorting through papers, collating her court bundle for the afternoon. She calls the court to check for the index list of the disclosure documents again to make sure when her receptionist hands her a hand with scribbled writing of Finn calling her. She ushers her away and throws the slip in the trash.<p>

'Yes, the Collins trial please. If I could just get the listings again. The trial's today, we just want to make sure all the documents are at the court for the judge. Thank you', she says hastily when her own phone buzzes with a text from him.

'_We need to talk, Rach.'_

She tabs at her phone in fury. '_Talk to your house!'_

* * *

><p>The trial goes smoothly and her client hugs her as she closes the case receiving an approving nod from the QC. She's done well. It's the least she deserves considering her life is a mess.<p>

It's been forever since she's seen her girlfriend, she's tried her best to avoid her, racked with guilt over her affair with the man she loves hopelessly.

She girls get out of the car after a night out with a rowdy Quinn on the prowl.

'It's been ages since we had a sleepover,' she gushes. Rachel smiles softly.

'Come on, just us, tonight, we can catch up. I've been so busy planning the wedding lately, I've neglected you.'

'No', the brunette shakes her head. 'It's ok, I get it.'

'One wild night', Quinn pleads.

She gives in. When has she ever been able to say no to her?

They're in their PJs dancing to the music and kind of tipsy while bursting into fits of giggles when her phone rings.

* * *

><p>She picks up before the blonde can get to it and uncover all the secrets she's been keeping.<p>

'Rach, don't hang up', he begs.

'Whose is it?' Quinn asks

'I miss you.'

'Just let me come up.'

'It's Jesse', she ushers her friend away.

'At 3am in the morning. Wow. Is this a booty call?'

She gets a crazed look on her face and her green eyes widen at the epiphany.

'Oh my God!'

Rachel looks at her questioning.

'You and Jesse are doing the deed?'

Oh boy. The mess she's made. She can't deny it cause what other explanation does she have?

* * *

><p>'Uh huh', she squeaks as Finn talks confused on the other line.<p>

'It's me, Finn. Come on, we need to talk, please.'

Quinn is dancing around muttering something as Rachel eyes her friends frantically.

'Quinn's here, we can't.'

The blonde goes to the window.

'He's here?'

Rachel tries to sway her away from the window. 'Jesse, you smug ass, didn't know you had it in you!' She yells and they burst out into giggles.

Finn hides by the doorframe, closing his eyes until his fiancé disappears out of earshot.

* * *

><p>They're lying on the floor with the futon and cushions around them, the fire burning in the dim light as Quinn gazes at her adoringly.<p>

'We've been friends forever,' the blonde whispers.

Rachel smiles and whispers faintly. 'Yeah, I know.'

'All my big moments they are with you.'

She turns on her side, her stomach turning at her last moral dilemma. 'Me too.'

She can't lose her. What if he isn't worth it? What if all this is a big mistake she needs to erase?

'You're the only one who really accepts me completely', Quinn confides turning towards her.

Rachel gazes back at her friend. This is so messed up.

'You'll never hurt me right?'She shakes her head feebly, thinking she already has.

Maybe she should just tell her? Isn't the basis of every relationship honesty?

Quinn's eyes flutter closed and she yawns as Rachel looks on.

'I've done something really bad', she cries. 'I need to tell you...'

'Later, so sleepy.'

* * *

><p>She sleeps away her worries and wakes up to a buzzing of an alarm as Quinn stands by the doorway.<p>

'Do you think I'm making the right choice?' She says with a hint of vulnerability to her voice.

Rachel shifts on her bed and sleepily mumbles, rubbing her eyes. 'Huh?'

'Do you think I should marry Finn?' Quinn comes to her sitting by her knees with her eyes begging for some validation.

'What you said that day about how my life wouldn't make sense without him. It's true'.

Rachel swallows.

'I think you should marry him', she says, the words feeling like bile in her mouth.

'I love him; at least I think I do.'

'Good.'

She embraces her in a tight hug.

'You are the best friend in the world.' If only she sighs against her shoulders.

* * *

><p>The blonde mumbles something against her back and she breaks away from the embrace.<p>

'Huh?'

'I kind of cheated on him.'

Her brown eyes scan her green specks. 'What?'

'4th of July. He was working and I was lonely. It was once, okay twice.'

'With you?' She squeaks.

'Just a random guy.'

'Besides, he hasn't made love to me since Labour Day so...'

Rachel presses her eyes closed. Oh boy, just when this couldn't get any worse, it does.

* * *

><p>They're on the bench as Jesse gobbles up his prawn salad, chuckling at the latest bit of come of the predicament. They're life is like a soap opera these days, he thinks.<p>

He nudges her by the shoulders. 'Tell him!'

'No', she screams. 'It's not my place', she breathes out. 'I've told her to marry him. I'm out. I'm dome'.

Jesse eyes her pitifully.

'I don't get how you let her win all the time.' She sighs; she doesn't want to hear this right now. She walks away with Jesse chasing after her.

'Why do you let her win?'

'Cos she always wins, that's what she does.' She yells frustrated.

* * *

><p>The rise and fall of her chest catches him eye as she continues flustered.<p>

'She got in to Notre Dame. I had a 4.2 GPA. I had a music scholarship and a trust fund with a good academic and she beat me to it. Quinn is someone who goes after what she wants and gets it.'

Jesse runs his finger through his coiffed dirty blonde hair and lets out a laugh.

'Did you see the acceptance letter?'

'I don't know what you're talking about.' Rachel narrows her eyes as he follows her.

'I didn't. Come on, she lied. She never got in; it was a plot to tie you to her leash.'

She paces away as he follows after her, tuning him out.

'Just make him choose, Rachel. The one thing I ask of you as a going away present. Get your boyfriend to choose.'

She turns to find him looking at her exasperated with his hands locked behind his head.

'Just leaves it alone. He's not married yet.'

* * *

><p>He scoffs.<p>

'If he breaks your heart I'm going to take a swing to him and I'm going to let him beat me up.'

Her hands turn the knob of her office door as he stands behind her.

'You deserve to be happy.'

She flaps her hands. 'Just shut up, ok? You want me to be happy?' He nods his head with tender eyes looking back at her.

'Let me deal with this on my own. Butt out. I'll figure it out.'

He forces a smile, walking away. 'Whatever.'

He gives up. He doesn't care anymore. It's her mess so why should he want to help clearing it up?


	6. Do What You Want To Do

_**Something Borrowed **__**Part 6- Do What You Want to Do**_

* * *

><p><em><em>_**AN: Wow, I'm being good with the super quick updates. huh? I'm just really feeling this story and I hope I'm doing the characters, plot, the book and movie justice! This chapter is heartbreakingly angsty with a touch of raw tension and drama! Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>The tension is thick in the air as the group gather around the beach with their bikinis and linens sipping their mango juices and revelling in the heat.<p>

Finn sneaks glances at her and Jesse avoids her gaze at all cost, the words exchanged between them raw as she tries to summon his gaze with hers. She sighs, leaning back against the beach chair as the wind hustles against her skin.

They've never fought like this before. Jesse has always been her confident, he had the same drive, the dry humour and sensitivity she had. She feels like she's losing everything, her best friend, her first love, her sanity. God, why is this happening to her? She just wants a peaceful life without this predicament. She wants this to be over.

The Hamptons are supposed to be an escape, a getaway place but the thick air between the two friends make her feel trapped and unable to breathe.

* * *

><p>Quinn is by the beach with Finn, swinging her bat in a friendly match of badminton when Puck joins in determined to make it a competitive sport. Quinn squeals as Puck swings the bat, hitting the cork with force, as she ducks to avoid the target. She smiles at the team.<p>

For a second everything feels normal again. Too bad it doesn't last as the blonde usher her to play and Puck drags Jesse in.

'Come on, dude.'

Jesse mumbles, feigning interest. 'Nah, not into sports.'

'God, can you be more gay?'

She bursts into laughter then.

Brittany butts in. 'Hey! That's rude!'

Quinn jerks him up as she stands up. Might as well have a little fun to make her thoughts fade away in the back of her mind. She couldn't be more wrong.

'Ok, I'll play,' Jesse says willingly.

'Only if we share secrets for every swing a team gets.'

She eyes Jesse warningly.

'Oh, I already your secret lover boy,' Quinn trails her finger in Jesse's chest as he breaks into a confused look.

Oh boy.

* * *

><p>The swings are forceful as Jesse bats aiming for Finn with rage bursting out of his arms as he eyes the guy with a viscous look. God, he hates that guy for what he's doing to her.<p>

Rachel tries to stay out of it as the guys battle each other.

'Man, this is getting competitive.' Puck remarks, watching the game with a smirk.

'Come on, let's cool off', Rachel screams.

'Yeah, let's take a break', Finn adds, avoiding their gazes.

'No let's hear a secret, come on.' Jesse yells, adamant to stop.

Rachel eyes him with a mean look. Why does he have to ruin everything? Why can't he just let it go?

Quinn laughs. 'I know a secret. Jesse and Rachel are doing it', she says playfully.

'What?' Rachel opens her mouth to speak. 'You dragged me into this?' Finn eyes her with panic.

'Er, it just happened.'

'You know what.' Jesse shouts. 'Screw it! Are you gonna tell them or should I?'

'Rachel is...'

Whack.

* * *

><p>Jesse holds his nose, bleeding from his septum. 'You broke my nose.'<p>

'I-I didn't mean to'. She had to make him stop.

He walks away and she chases after him profusely apologizing.

'I'm sorry...you were being an ass.'

'So you swung you bat in my face to keep your secret?'

She gasps as he puts his hands in the air in surrender.

'You know what; count me out this little soap opera. You're never going to ask him to choose and she's never going to let you win.'

His words cut through her like a blade in the heart.

'You guys deserve each other.' He spits, walking away as her eyes fill up with tears.

'ASSHOLE!' She screams after him.

He turns around to offer a bitter smile.

'I may be an asshole but I'm the only one who cares about you.'

He disappears into the distance as her breathing rags, her hands wiping away the tears, kicking the water in the ocean with her bare feet.

* * *

><p>Finn and Quinn are squabbling about what happened on the beach, the blonde prying the tall guy with questions about what secrets he's hiding from her. She looks on sadly.<p>

The straw in her mouth slurps as she sips her melon juice. Brittany comes to sit by her.

'So he's not gay is he?'

Rachel eyes her with sympathy. Poor girl. 'No', she shakes her head.

'So are you two...?'

She interrupts. 'No, we're just...it just happened. Look Brittany, you're going to find someone.'

The daffy blonde wipes her teary eyes and nods. 'I tried, right?'

She smiles bittersweet as the girl walks way. At least she tried. She gave up 6 years ago.

* * *

><p>She looking straight ahead as Finn approaches her in the bar.<p>

'You told him?' He asks

She nods. 'He's my best friend.'

He looks at her intensely his face painted with a range of conflicted emotions.

'What am I supposed to do?' His voice breaks as he looks to her for validation. She tears her eyes away. She can't do this anymore. She can't keep getting sucked in only to want out.

She puts her drink down and gets up to walk.

Turning to him with a broken look, he sighs.

'Forget what you're supposed to do and do what you want to do. Teach. Or live in the big house or don't. Just decide.' She walks away.

* * *

><p><em>Rachel walks into the bar with her backless black dress, her hair tied up with neat curls framing her face. She breathes in as his eyes find hers among the crowd of noisy students drinking away in celebration of their last exams. His face breaks into a smile which makes her melt as she blushes. He waves her to him, walking forward to find her as he places a soft kiss on her temple. His touch on her skin feels like heaven as she breathes softly, his hands closing in on hers as he leads the way to a stall.<em>

_They're giggling as he sips his beer, their hands brushing on the opposite's sides of their places from the seats, his fingers lingering on hers._

'_So there's 7 minutes of heaven and as the bottle pointed to me, I go into the closet and give myself a kiss. One of the best kisses of my life.' He smirks as she bubbles up in laugher, her cheeks filling out making her even more adorable as he fails to take his eyes off her._

'_So...' his eyes search hers._

'_My first kiss was at midnight, on a golf course, by my best friend. He was 15 and I was 13.'_

_He smiles, nodding. 'Wow.'_

_Their comfortable silence is interrupted by a brassy blonde who sits herself down, eying Finn. _

'_Oh, he's okay looking. Not anything special', she says playfully._

_A Rachel smile at her best friend as Finn looks on offended._

'_Er, Finn this is Quinn, Quinn this is Finn.'_

'_I know who it is, silly! You've only been talking about him non-stop for the last year.'_

_She gulps as Finn finds her gaze, smiling a little. _

'_Well, he's been a great friend and study partner', she mumbles._

_Finn ducks his head, disappointed. A friend. Right._

'_Calm down, your tarts are over.'_

'_It's torts', Finn corrects._

'_Let's play truth or dare.'_

_Rachel shakes her head warningly at her friend as Finn eyes her._

'_Finn, admit you want to be more than friends with Rachel here and ask her out on a real date.'_

_Rachel laughs nervously as Finn open his mouth to speak._

'_We're friends!'_

_He closes his hurt, his face painted with faint feelings of hurt that disappear as Quinn turns to him. _

'_Fine, ask me out!'_

'_Er', Finn looks between the two girls. _

_Rachel fights the urge to cry and forces a smile. _

'_Go on, I'm not stopping you!' She says with fake enthusiasm._

_He turns to the blonde. 'Are you always this obnoxious?'_

'_Always.' Quinn laughs._

_Rachel watches as they giggle and flirt, excusing herself._

'_Excuse me,' she says faintly. _

_She makes it to the bathroom mirror and looks her blotched tear stricken face, wiping it away with a makeup remover from her purse. Gosh, why does she always do that? She always storms in and steals her thunder, her men, her chances, her opportunities. She breathes in to calm herself down, ironing her hair with her hair and fixing herself up._

_She walks back to find them face to face caught in conversation._

'_I'm leaving, you two have fun' she squeaks._

_Finn gets up. 'Let me take you home.'_

'_No', she says softly. 'I'm fine. Just have fun.'_

_He eyes her gaping as she walks away, hunching her shoulders and fighting tears._

_She's halfway down the street when she hears him yell her name._

'_Rachel!'_

_Please go away, please go away, please go away._

'_Rachel wait!'_

_She turns slowly to find him catching to her a mere feet apart when he takes her in, her eyes teary and her smile forced._

'_Yeah?'_

'_I just-I just...' he stutters. 'Are you okay?' He steps toward her, stroking her face as she revels in his touch one last time. Her hands shadow his and his touch makes her tingle._

'_Fine', she closes her eyes._

'_It's just...me and you...we're...'_

_'Quinn's great.' She adds._

_He eyes the floor as she takes her hand away from her cheeks, creating a distance._

'_Goodnight.' She whispers and he leans in to kiss her cheek. _

'_Night, Rach.' _

_She walks away, letting the tears fall free. That was the night she let true love get away._

_He stands watching her go, his throat dry, bubbling with words he wishes he could say._

* * *

><p>She's drenched as the rain thunders against her skin, dressed in a short dress, her hair sticking to her puny face as the tears mix with the rain falling from the sky. She sobs uncontrollably walking away with no direction, wanting to get away and the streets deserted wind her along. She stops to breathe out. She has to go back.<p>

She runs back, wet head to toe with water dripping from every pore of her body and shivering. She rushes back to the bar, skipping along and holding onto the hem of her dress.

He's standing there waiting for her when she steps forward to be within eye level.

'I'm sorry I left', she cries.

He offers her an understanding smile, his hands reaching to touch her wet hair. 'It's ok.'

She shakes her head. 'No it's not okay. It was never okay. You and Quinn. I should never have walked away 6 years in that bar. I should never have let you go.'

* * *

><p>He strokes her face with tear stricken eyes.<p>

'Rachel...'

'I love you' she declares. 'I love you; I always have, all through law school and all these years apart. I wanted to forget you, I did...I just couldn't.

He looks at her, wiping the water of her skin and he pulls her in by the waist.

'Cancel the wedding', she asks. Their eyes lock as he looks down on her, her chin tilted up to meet his gaze.

He just stares at her, more conflicted than ever. God, why does this have to be so hard?

'I want to live my life and I want to live it with you.' She continues, the pads of this thumb stroking her cheek as they stand under the roof of the bar, sheltered from the torrential rain.

A tear rolls down his cheek as he swallows. Her face is begging for him and he doesn't know how to make her happy.

'I can't,' his voice breaks. 'I'm sorry.'

She steps back from his hold and nods coldly. 'Jesse was right.'

* * *

><p>She turns so he won't see her cry for him; he's not worth her tears.<p>

She runs back in her previous direction as he calls after her, tuning him out.


	7. You Are Home To Me

_**Part 7- You Are Home To Me**_

* * *

><p><em><em>_**AN: Only one chapter left! The end is nigh. Like I've told one of my reviewers, I'm going to give the fic a twist not in the original so my epilogue will sort of be a sequel in amage to Something Blue and you will see Quinn's POV. Sorry but there's gonna be more angst! Muhahahaha. Just had to lol. Don't kill me yet, there will be a happy ending. Enjoy!**_

_**P.S. Warning this is a St Berry heavy chapter and may implicate some romantic tension!**_

_**P.S.S. I'm secretly a St Berry shipper along with FR and many other ships so forgive me as this chapter shows how much I love them together, I also really rooted for Ethan/Rachel in the film. I know, I'm dead. **_

* * *

><p>She gets out the cab and into her apartment, her eyes red shot and her hair disarray from the weathered rain it endured the night before. She wishes she could escape this, go far away from this place, the memories and the tortured thoughts. Wishful thinking, she thinks.<p>

Her body aches and her heart feels heavy as his words echo in her mind. What a coward, she shakes her head, turning the key to her apartment while her other hand trudges her suitcase up the stairs. Her shoulders are frozen from the rain that hit her skin heavily last night but she's too numb to feel anything at all.

She sighs; glad she's got the next week off for annual leave as she needs to desperately sort out the mess she made of her life by letting him in.

She falls on the bed, the suitcase unpacked, too tired to do anything and slips into her PJs, sighing heavily and sleeping lopsided on her king sized bed. She closes her eyes and feels the ghost of his touch, the traces his kisses left on her face, her skin, every inch of her body as he devoured her the night they talked right on this bed.

Why can't she just forget him? She sobs silent tears and wraps her arms around her trying desperately to erase him from her mind. She sleeps distressed, tossing and turning, but failing miserably to forget what he said.

* * *

><p>She yawns loudly as the morning light hits her tired face, her sleepy eyes widening to see the red tulips on her desk. His flowers. Her chest heaves as she breathes in and out. She turns to turn on the kettle and searches the oven for any pantry, instead finding the hidden invitation to his wedding. The one he refused to cancel.<p>

She slides down on the cupboard wall and sits cross legged on her kitchen floor, reading the names again, torturing herself like a masochist. _Finn Hudson and Quinn Fabray Hudson. _The words sound like noise than music to her ears and she reaches for the phone to speak to her best friend for some much needed comfort.

The number is memorised and imprinted in her mind. She's only been crying on his shoulder for the last 20 odd years, so of course he's on speed dial anyway. She listens to the melodic ringtone and waits as it rings several times before she hears the voice she's been missing.

* * *

><p>'Hello, it's Jesse.' His voice is smooth and suave, in some way consoling. She closes her eyes to revel in the sound getting lost in the familiarity of it. They haven't spoken in so long.<p>

'Hello?' His voice breaks her from her trance.

'Hey hotshot.' She says coyly, breaking out into a grin. She hasn't smiled in a long time.

'Rachel...what's up? Listen, babe, I'm due for a meeting with the producer in 10. Can I call you back?'

'Actually, I just wanted to see you.'

* * *

><p>She flies out to London immediately, booking her flight and making her way with the same unpacked suitcase. She has everything she needs right here in London. Him. Her best friend,<p>

Her brown eyes search the airport as she travel down on the escalator of the Heathrow Airport.

His blue orbs find hers, smiling fondly and somewhat apologetically.

He's holding up a sign with her name on it and she laughs at his dramatic tendencies. Of course he'd think she'd get lost. He's even got a stick figure drawing beside it in the corner of the sign and she giggles a little as he winks her way, stepping towards her, her him.

They fall into each other's arms and he hugs her tight, sniffing the scent of her hair. Berries.

'I'm sorry.' She mumbles into his chest as he strokes her silky hair.

He kisses her temple, cupping her face to look at her. 'It's okay, I'm here.'

They're walking back to the cab port with his shoulders around her when she gets a package out of her oversized shoulder bag.

'I got you something, as a present for putting up with all my drama.'

He narrows his eyebrows in playful curiosity and digs into the brown bag to find cookies. She baked cookies for him!

'Ha-ha, you're 'I'm sorry' sugar cookies, ah Rach.' He pulls her in as she hugs his middle as they walk into the cab back to his hotel.

* * *

><p>They're in the cab as he gives the driver instruction from the platform to London Hilton Hotel. Her head is still buried in his chest as he holds her affectionately. It's like she's going to fall apart without him.<p>

'So why are you here?'

'I just needed some time off.'

His eyes lock with hers in an understanding, the words are unspoken but they never really did ever need to talk to communicate. He can read her mind, a craft he's mastered over years.

'I'm sorry about Finn.' He offers softly as the driver sets off their journey back.

'You were right', she says avoiding his eyes as if ashamed she was such a fool.

He squeezes her knee in comfort and she hugs him tight, her head tucked under his chin as they embrace in silence all the way home.

* * *

><p>She's never been to London before but it's a lot like New York she thinks, except maybe more intimate and less crass. It's proper and polished and perfect. It's the best getaway and she lets herself escape, if only just for this week. Jesse shows her around excitedly to the theatre where his play would be produced.<p>

They're sitting on the seats when she gazes at the stage in awe.

'Once upon a time, Rachel Berry wanted to be a star', Jesse quips.

She swats his arm. 'Shut up! It was just silly...I can't act and my voice is good I guess- I would've died on stage', she claims.

He turns in his seat to look at her, skimming his manuscript before a meeting due soon.

'You know, I think you were a born star, Rach. Back then, you had this energy, this fire and light you brought to a room when you entered...' he says adoringly.

Her eyes find his and his voice breaks a little. 'I miss that Rachel. What happened to her?'

She forces a smile, shaking her head and eying the stage again. 'She grew up.'

She gave up, he wants to add but decides against it. The last thing he wants is to strike her with more harsh words and all she wants right is a friend. He's her friend. Just a friend.

* * *

><p>They're walking back to the hotel, having wandered Leicester Square, China Town, Trafalgar Square, and Camden down the last few days have definitely brought out the tourist in her.<p>

Her arms are linked around his as the fresh air hits their face in a peaceful silence.

Unfortunately, the silence is disturbed by the incessant ringtone of her phone and she breaks away to get out her phone finding a million and one miss calls from none other than Quinn. None from him, she notes. She swallows as Jesse eyes her with concern.

'It's Bridezilla', she sighs. Hanging with Jesse has definitely given her a wit of late.

The phone rings again. He brushes his fingers through his hair. She sighs, thinking.

'Hi', she answers coolly.

'Where have you been? I've been calling you forever. I need you to help with the vows and the flowers need to be ordered. I'm dying my hair blonder right now and I want you to evaluate. Come on, Rach!'

Jesse is making faces and rolling his eyes as he listens to the vain blonde ramble. Rachel smiles, waiting for her to quiet down so she can interject.

'I'm in London.' She announces.

'LONDON?'

Jesse raises his hands in the air and tries to take the phone off her, as she turns to stop him.

'You need to come back right now and help me deal with this wedding!'

Rachel sighs exasperated. Why is everything always about her? She lives in her own little world where she reins Queen and everyone is her minion at her beck and call and command.

'No!' Jesse smiles taken aback and fist pumps the air in triumph. That's more like it.

'Quinn, it's your wedding, you figure it out. Now if you'll excuse me I have a holiday in London to enjoy!'

'What the-'

She hangs up abruptly before the screechy blonde can finish.

Jesse claps. 'Bravo!'

* * *

><p>He puts his arms around her waist and escorts her back to the hotel.<p>

They fall on the bed, exhausted, her hair mussed and his coifed hair dry from the wind.

'You know you should have just ragged on her that would have given you some victory.'

She creases her eyebrows. Jesse hates Rachel, it's no secret, they've always been a trio and the two friends have always fought for her loyalty, her attention, her friendship. So childish.

She chuckles. 'Jesse, don't be so cruel. She doesn't deserve that.'

He shifts, sighing out loud. 'She always doesn't deserve a cheating fiancé, nor does he deserve the same.'

* * *

><p>Her hair splays the cushions and she turns to face him. A silence resumes and he looks at her.<p>

'I want to be someone's first choice.'

They gaze at each other for a moment as her words hang in the air.

'You are', he says faintly turning away to avoid her prying gaze.

'No that's first choice by default. If I tell him she cheated, he's forced to choose me. I want him to choose me because he loves me not because he has no choice but to.'

His eyes stare at her intensely as she gapes, brown meshing with blue as the air stirs with the various emotions between them.

He gulps and she runs her hands on his chest. 'Did you mean...us?'

* * *

><p>He gets up to avoid her question. For a smooth talker he sure doesn't have a filter sometimes.<p>

'I-er', he flaps his hands, his back leaning on the cushioned chair next to the bed as she leans up, her hands on the sides on her waist placed on the sheets.

'Jesse?'

'You're mine,' he places his on his heart, his voice hoarse. 'First choice.'

Her eyes water a little as he looks at her sheepishly like the 15 year old boy she kissed on the golf course at midnight.

'I've always liked you. You are home to me.'

A tear rolls down her face and he rubs his hands over his face. 'Don't worry. It's cool' He says light-heartedly.

Rachel smiles at him weakly, a full stream of silence tears rolling down her plump rosy cheeks and he nears her, kneeling down to wipe them off. Her hands overshadow his.

Jesse chuckles, his own eyes threatening to tear jerk.

'My love is not the overwhelming kind. 'He says it so poetically, a part of her heart aches. Of course she loves him, he was her first. They were high school sweethearts. But she's found her soul mate in a tall lanky dark large handed guy whose stepped all over her heart.

She wraps her arms around him and he kisses her neck gently before she pulls him into bed with her. They fall asleep in each other's arms, her tears soaking his shirt and his finger running through her hair soothingly to ease the pain. His arms wrap around her waist as he spoons her. Sometimes you find solace in heartbreak, she realises.

* * *

><p>Back in New York, there's chatter among a large dining table with a chandelier as glasses clink with a celebratory toast and Finn forges a smile as his hopeful mother stares at him.<p>

He's giving away his chance at happiness to do what's right, he thinks.


	8. It's Crazy How Things Work Out

**Something Borrowed**

_**Part 8- It's Crazy How Things Work Out**_

* * *

><p><em><em>_**AN: This is the end, folks. The epilogue will tie up the loose ends but this chapter is just as bittersweet as in the book. I'm sorry; don't throw balloons at me for giving it my own twist! Enjoy!**_

_**P.S. There will be two alternative ending, the ending I wanted in the film with Ethan/Rachel or St Berry and the true ending with FR. I guess that's good news for those of you who are either shippers and dreaded the ending of this fic. Two more chapters!**_

* * *

><p>He leans onto the window still, the window ajar letting the breeze in to relieve to humid British summer. She sleeps soundly and his gaze wanders to her petite form shifting on the large bed they sleep in. She's so beautiful it kills him. A ghost of a smile plays on his lips as he holds the tea cup in his hands, sipping it just watching in her morning glory. He's bottled up those feeling, the emotions under the guise of being a good friend, her best friend so for long now. He sighs as her eyes flitter and she mumbles something. He places the tea on the coffee table and nears her.<p>

She rubs her eyes and smiles back at him as his fingers stroke the knuckles of her tiny hand.

'Rach...' he breathes.

* * *

><p>She sits up on the bed and he clutches her hand tighter, not wanting her to leave him empty again. He kisses her smile, her laugh, and their long talks in the night and her craziness.<p>

She blinks, eying him with a sleepy face as his hands reach to cup her delicate face she blushes under his touch as he strokes her cheeks with the pads of his thumb, tilting her face closer until their lips are inches apart.

'Jesse...' her voice is shallow and her breath hitches at their proximity. It's been so long since his felt her lips against his, the cherry taste of her lip balm mixing with his peppermint breath.

His lips brush against hers gently before she leans in closer, parting her lip as invitation and soon they're kissing, her hands in his hair as she pulls him onto the bed and their tongues dancing as his teeth digs into her lips, bruising her with the passion of the fiery kiss. They break apart breathless, his finger in her hair, roaming her silky mahogany locks.

There are no words to describe what they're feeling right now.

* * *

><p>She licks her lips and he bites his own missing the feel of her mouth once again.<p>

They have so much history; it would be rash and recklessness to ruin something special.

He nuzzles her nose with his as she frames his face with her dainty hands.

'I love you', he whispers, dry voice filled with emotion as his throat bobs.

Her eyes are warm brown orbs searching his soul in his blue sky and he shadows her hand with his, stroking her fingers as they look on in silence, memorizing a face.

He kisses her temple, standing up to brew her coffee. She's a total coffee addict. She takes hold of his wrist before he turns and his face finds hers again.

'I love you too.' She grips his hand and pulls his knuckles to her lips gracing it with her lips. His hands tingle from her serene touch as he walks back to the kitchen and makes a pot of coffee.

* * *

><p>Rachel looks on at his back to her. She never noticed how much of a man he became. To her he will always be the boy she had a crush on as a teenager, the boy who stole a kiss from her and took her heart with him when he moved away to college, UCLA leaving her empty.<p>

Her head tilts to find the blue sky outside the window, the light breeze hitting her skin and she breathes, reveling in the peacefulness of it all.

His weight sinks the mattress as he sits next to her, handing her a cup of coffee.

'Here'

* * *

><p>Her smile breaks out and he mirrors her own with one of his own grins.<p>

'I knew you'd love London.'

She sips the coffee gingerly and her hands pulls on the sheets as he stares at her.

'I don't wanna leave', she pouts.

He shrugs. 'Then don't.'

She places her coffee by the window sill and hugs her knees as he squeezes one with his hand.

'I can't', she shakes her head sadly.

'Why?'

She closes her eyes. She has no real reason to go back. She can't watch her soul mate marry her best friend, she can't go through the torture of being rejection again, and Jesse's all she needs.

'Because this,' she motions to the surrounding, 'this isn't me. New York is the air that I breathe, Jesse. And I can't just...I can't do that to her.'

He rolls his eyes. 'Why do you care so much about her when she gives you so little?'

* * *

><p>His face is frustrated and he breathes heavily asking her the question she has no answer.<p>

She looks to the window as he pulls her closer into his lap, her arms looping around his.

Their faces lean against the other as their eyes lock in a tender gaze.

'Why do you love her so much?'

She shrugs. 'She's the sister I never had, Finn. She's...Quinn. I can't hurt her like that. It's not me.'

He smiles softly. 'You're too nice.'

She closes for a moment. 'You know' I've always felt like she has taken things from me but I really have just given them to her. And Finn, this whole ordeal. It was under my hands.'

He scoffs, running his finger through his messy coiffed hair.

'Please, Rachel. No more of this Daddy hits me because he loves me nonsense. They don't deserve you', he pulls her in closer by the waist as their bodies flush against each other.

He kisses her temple and she sighs, conflicted.

'I have to go back', she announces.

He offers her a weak smile of understanding and nods his head. He always did understand her.

* * *

><p>She arrives at her NYC apartment hours later calling her office to say she'll be back to work tomorrow while in the taxi. Her luggage trudges behind her, her eyes glued to the floor following her tracks.<p>

She looks to find sitting on her doorstep, waiting for her. His eyes are deep and intense with a longing he's fought for too long.

He gets up to take her luggage only for her to take it back from him stubbornly.

'No, don't do this. I can't do this anymore', she chokes, fighting tears welling up.

He sighs, gaping at her. 'Rachel, please hear me out.'

She walks up her stairs, shaking her loose hair as the wind brushes against her locks.

'No!' Her head tilts to find him looking at her pleadingly. 'I hear you 6 years ago, I heard you on the 4th of July and I heard you that night at the bar those weeks ago. You are not worth it.' Her tears flow freely botching her tender cheeks and he swallows.

'I'm so sorry', he begs.

* * *

><p>She makes her way to the door at the top of her front stairs and whisper over her shoulder.<p>

'She deserves better. So do I. So do you.' The door clicks open as he breathes defeated.

'I CALLED OFF THE WEDDING!' He yells, as she keys in the lock.

She turns her gaze to look at him with a baffled face. Her eyes tears up as he looks at her.

Her hands clutch the handle of her luggage tighter and a silence looms over them.

'It's too late', she cries, wiping her tears and shutting the door behind her.

Her back leans against the hard wood seconds later and she slides down to the ground, sobbing softly as he stands on the other end, his hands on the door, listening to her agony. It kills him.

* * *

><p>The lock clicks and the door open to find his face again.<p>

He cups her face furiously and tilts her jaw to kiss her with fury, with mouth taking in her lips as she moans and whimpers at the passion he gives her, she closes her eyes as he kisses her jaw, her neck, the peek of her breasts and holds her waist pulling her closer to his suit clad body flushing as his fingers runs through her hair, kissing her temple and cupping her ass as the heat from his frame radiates to hers. It's been so long since he's touched her and his hand roam the supple lump of her breasts as she wraps her arms around his neck. He pulls her up and she wraps her legs around his waist, feeling his hardness against her spot and moans a little. He grunts as he drops her on the bed, tugging at her shirt and unzipping her skirt to finger her wet spot as she whimpers under his touch.

'I love you', he kisses her lips. 'I love you', he kisses her nose. 'I love you,' he nibbles her ear as her fingers weave through his russet hair. He jerks up to take his shirt off and through his jacket on the couch next to her bed.

His hands feel the soft flesh of her boobs and he weighs them in her hand as she leans up to unclasp her lacy back bra.

His mouth finds her nipple and he sucks as she erupts into a loud moan, he tugs off his boxers in haste and digs his finger through her underwear to jerk it off. Soon he's inside her, thrusting as she scratches his muscled back, making him grunt as he goes harder, faster, his cock filling her clit as his fingers slide between to draw circles on her spot all the while kissing her and sucking the oxygen off her lungs before she comes, his forehead against hers as they look at the other,

She's wrapped in his arms, her head on his sweaty toned chest, her hands massage his abs and he breathes, kissing her temple, pulling her closer. The sheets are matted with their love making and the air smells different somehow, filled with her scents of berry whiffing from her silky hair and mixing with the sweat of his musky scent.

* * *

><p>He holds her tightly, claiming her as his own as his large frame flushes against her petite one.<p>

'How did she take it?' She asks, breaking the silence, her voice barely a whisper.

'Ok, I guess. She asked if there was someone else', he says hoarsely eyeing her intently.

'Did you tell her?' She asks, her tone laced with panic and guilt.

'No, cause I wasn't sure you still wanted me...or whether there still was an us.'

He smiles weakly as she blinks.

'I'm sorry, Rach. I'm so sorry, baby.' He cries, pulling her against his as they revel in the warmth of their embrace.

'You and I shouldn't take outside bars.' He quips.

They laugh, their chest bubbling with a new giddy feeling as he strokes her back, the curves of her hips and grazes her bare ass.

* * *

><p>She tucks her head beneath his chin and they stay in a comfortable silence.<p>

Their eyes are closed, about to drift off when a loud banging noise at the door interrupts.

'RACHEL!'

His eyes shoot up and she squeals in panic. 'You have to hide, go, go, go.'

He wraps the sheet around him and heads for the bathroom with his clothes. Rachel irons down her hair and eyes herself on the mirror before dressing quickly to open the door to Quinn.

The blonde has her arms handing above her head leaning to the door frame.

'Quinn! Hey! I just got back; this is really not a good time...'

The look on Quinn's face startles her with glimpses of vulnerability and humility.

She lets her in to sit on the couch.

'I'm pregnant.' Quinn utters, her voice laced with uncertainty and a tint of excitement.

Rachel's eyes glisten and she smiles. Wait. Oh no.

'It's Pucks'.'

She screams a little in shock. 'What? Puck is the guy you slept with?'

The blonde squeals. 'Yes! Also I broke it off with Finn-well he did but anyway...'

She swallows.

'Puck has been amazing and he's not what you think. He is a caveman but once he saved a chipmunk.' She gushes over her news.

She finds her hands and clasps at them.

'I know you've been lying.' Her heart beats a million miles and second and she finds her throat dry at the assertion.

'Huh?' The brunette squeaks.

'About Jesse.' Quinn rolls her eyes. 'You just wanted the attention right cause I've always been more popular than you and I did get into Notre Dame.'

Her brown eyes eye her sadly and she doesn't know whether she feel relief or emptiness.

Quinn gets up. 'Anyway, got to go. Ciao', the blonde says in a sing song voice and sends her an air kiss swinging her hips.

Rachel watches her as she walks away to the door.

The blonde turns to smile at her over her shoulder. 'It's crazy how things work out.'

* * *

><p>She breathes and places her hand on her heart to steady it before roaming her studio flat for any sign of the tall dark man.<p>

'Finn!' She whispers 'Finn, where are you?'

Before she can keep looking for her giant oaf of a lover, there's banging on the door again and this time Quinn wears her bitch face, eyebrows creases, lips sealed and eyes cold.

Rachel looks dumfounded.

She ushers in to pick up the navy jacket by the sofa.

'Why is Finn's jacket here?'

'Er-er', she stutters. 'He left it on the restaurant the other week and I've been holding it for him to give back'. Quinn is not convinced as she smiles wryly.

'No, he was wearing it today.'

Oh God. Oh God. Oh God.

* * *

><p>'Finn!' Quinn shrieks echoing in the walls of her hollow place.<p>

Finn appears fully dressed, his hair messed up and looking flushed in the doorway of the kitchen as Rachel eyes them back and forth. This is a disaster.

'You', the blonde points at Finn and turns to her, 'and you?'

Her voice is filled with hurt and rage. 'I can't believe you'd do this to me.' She yells at Finn.

'With my best friend!'

Finn swallows. 'Quinn you cheated too with my friend Puck and you're pregnant?'

The blonde breathes shallow and gives him a cold look. 'Unbelievable!' She flaps her hands in the air.

She walks away storming off as Rachel offers feebly, 'We never meant to hurt you'. Quinn stares down at her like an insect she wants to crush as the queen bee of the kingdom as she cries.

'I hate you, both of you!'

* * *

><p>Rachel goes after her but Finn pulls her close, hugging her to him. 'It's okay', he soothes as Rachel burst into tears over losing her best friend.<p>

He kisses her temple and she breaks off his embrace.

'You should go'. She points to the door. 'Please just do. I can't. This. Us. It's over. For good.'

He looks at her for a moment before taking his jacket and walking out of her life.

* * *

><p>She drops to the floor and sobs uncontrollably before picking up the phone to call someone.<p> 


	9. Epilogue: Something Blue

_**Something Borowed Epilogue: Something Blue**_

_**AN: Here is the epilogue! I did promise you a happy ending, didn't I? Also I felt the film/book rushed the ending with no real closure so I amended it a bit. Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em><em>She tried to call her a dozen times a day only to hear the tone of her hang up her phone. She sighs defeated, she write letters, determined to make this right and get her friend back. It seemed like all the bridges were burnt and there was too much water to overcome.

It's been two month since she last spoke to her, she misses her every day. She misses her vanity, her rants about fashion faux pas, complaining about her insecurities. She misses her best friend.

* * *

><p>She hears from Ethan in London when he comes back to visit in the November snow, embracing her and kissing her forehead as they catch up over a coffee in a quaint little cafe by the Broadway precinct. She unloads everything on him as always and he's happy to listen and offer his witty remarks and unwanted truths.<p>

His play comes out in the New Year and he's reserving tickets for all of them. That is if either of them starts speaking anytime soon.

* * *

><p>Quinn rubs her belly, reading the maternity book as Puck brings her a herbal tea he brewed up for her. She's so happy, right now, right this moment with her goofy boyfriend. She never knew she wanted to be a mother, she thought she's parade the fashion world and make a difference that way, never did she imagine herself buying baby clothes and decorating nurseries for her child with a man who was as free spirited as Puck.<p>

She avoids her calls, her messages, and her meetings. She can't deal with it now. She has a new life to build, on that doesn't involve her cheating ex-fiancé and her best friend's betrayal.

The breeze is hitting her hair as her long blonde locks fly across her shoulders and her hand rests tenderly on her barely there bump. She's 5 months along and barely showing. Clearly she's not going to be a fat pregnant girl, but only show on her belly. She smiles at the hustle bustle of the NYC streets and looks ahead to find her looking at a familiar face.

I guess when you avoid thing; they somehow catch up with you after some time.

* * *

><p>She gulps as the brunette catches her eye and stares in alarm at her appearance. She's wearing a free flowing maxi and looking like a hippie, never at more ease.<p>

Rachel walks towards her estranged friend and smiles weakly.

Her hands reach out to touch the bump as Quinn eyes her warily.

'Hey.'

'Hi', she forces a smile.

'I'm so sorry', Rachel cries. 'Finn and I...we go way back, to law school and it just, it just happened, I never ever meant to hurt you. Neither did he.'

Quinn silently stares down at the petite brunette.

'I miss you', Rachel's voice breaks. 'Every day.' A tear rolls down her cheeks.

* * *

><p>Quinn stands looking straight at her, lost for words. What is there left to say? Hey bitch, thanks for sleeping with my fiancé who I thought was my perfect match and had been with for 7 years? That it was a blessing in disguise cause she never felt the butterflies Puck gives her when he plays the guitar, singing one of his songs for her, or when he kisses her and wraps his arms her? Should she thank her? Should she yell or scream or cry?<p>

Rachel sighs, shaking away the loose tears. 'You look good', she croaks.

'I feel good', Quinn rubs her belly. 'I've-'

Rachel's eye catches hers. 'I've never been this happy, starting a family, with Puck.' Her voice is gentle with a tint of vulnerability and honestly.

The blonde offers her a genuine smile before walking away to a waiting Puck who embraces her as they make their way to their date.

* * *

><p>Rachel breathes out. Look like she's all alone. Jesse is a million miles away. Quinn will never speak to her like a sister again. And Finn...she has no idea where he is or whether she still loves her at all.<p>

She wipes her tears watching the two figures smooch, arm in arm through the street and smiles bittersweet. Maybe she wasn't supposed to get her happy ending. Maybe there are no such things as fairytales and this was all supposed to lead something greater.

* * *

><p>She's walking back to her office when she sees him on the bench, her eyes teary and her face botched her cheeks red.<p>

He's here. All 6 ft 3 inches of him, sitting on the bench with a smile that can light up a whole town, stealing her heart all over again.

She nears the space next to him on the bench opposite her building.

'What are you doing here?' She asks, her face tear stained, this time with tears of joy as he reaches to stroke her face.

'Rachel...' he sighs.

She closes her eyes and smiles at him for a moment.

'I gave you the space you need to calm down and realises that what we have was never a mistake. We're-'

'Soulmates?' She offers.

He chuckles. 'I was gonna say we're great together but that works.' He cups her face as she looks at him with gleaming eyes.

'I miss you, Rach. So much it hurts. I've never ever going to stop loving you. I want to be with you for as long as you'll have me. I know...,'he reaches for her hand, intertwining their fingers.

'I know you wanna be with me?'

She wipes away her tears and smile, a full smile that reaches her ears with her bright white teeth glistening against the lights.

'What you say we give it a go?' He says hoarsely.

'Okay.'

* * *

><p>They walk back hand in hand that night, her skin covered in his kisses; her body is his arms and sleeps content.<p>

This is where the story ends.


	10. Something Old: Alternative Ending

**Something Blue: Something Old (Alternative Ending)**

_**AN: For all the St Berry shippers out there!**_

* * *

><p>He picks up on the first dial and she's sobbing onto the other line as he tries to sooth her with his words.<p>

'Rachel, shh, it's ok, it's ok'.

She sniffing onto the phone and he can barely make out her words.

'She-h-pre-fight-he-left-gu-can't-,' she is hysterial.

He flies out from London to hold her, stroking her hair and kissing her head as he finds her lying on the kitchen floor, her face stained with tear track, her eyes red and cheeks blotched.

* * *

><p>His fingers run through her hair and his luggage lays unpacked as he holds her in his arms all night, comforting her until she starts to breathe again.<p>

'What happened?' He asks when she's stopped her sob fest.

'Quinn found out, he was at my apartment and she's pregnant, they fought and I told him to go and he left.'

He sighs and holds her tight to his chest as they lay on the bed.

'I'm sorry, Rach. I should have been there.'

'No, you were busy with work and getting you play going. I-er- you. I just don't know what I would have done without you. I just know I can't go back.'

* * *

><p>He lets her sleep in his arms, stroking her arms while watching her sleep. She's always unloaded on him and he takes her in stride building her back only to find her chasing after another guy and ever really noticing him. He's in love with his best friend and she loves him as just that. He swallows as she breathes, her chest heaving against his own, her tears dry and her face rejuvenated from his presence.<p>

They'll always have each other, no matter what.

She's taking a few days off work, some much needed personal days as he takes her out to her favourite places, spoiling her with Broadway show tickets every other evening and treating her to the best vegan restaurant in the city.

He face has that energy again; she's perkier, happier with him. He thinks the Rachel Berry he knew and loves is finally back.

* * *

><p>That's the thing about being a writer, you can do it anywhere and as he's tapping away in his laptop for the amended play script. She comes out of the shower in only a towel hugging her body, her skin beaded with water rolling off her curves.<p>

He gulps as he takes in the sight of her long never endings legs and her hair curled around her shoulders, wet adn dripping as she eyes him playfully.

'Come out to play?'

He stops typing. He stops breathing even.

'Huh?' He says dumbly.

'Hop in with me? You're all work and no play these days!'

Her eyes are playful and he's captivated by her prowess like a boy who just saw a Playboy magazine.

* * *

><p>She edges closer to him swinging her hips, her eyes gleaming and a coy smile on her face. They didn't talk about their kiss in the hotel in London and he didn't push for answers about what she felt, if she felt anything at all.<p>

She clutches the knot of her towel tied around her chest and covering her to only an extent.

Her legs haunt him as his eyes scan her frame with hungry eyes.

They've been sleeping in the same bed in each other's arms for months but nothing's ever happened. Sure he kisses her every time she goes to work, sometimes they bicker like a married couple over takeaway and little things, and they talk about their days when they come home to each other but they weren't technically together. Well, he stopped hoping a while ago.

* * *

><p>She's inches away from him now and he's gawping at her like a dog with a bone.<p>

Her dainty fingers play with the knot at the peak of her breasts, tightly clad in the cotton towel covering her spot, her belly and her boobs. She fiddles with the knot and his breath hitches a little at her teasing tendencies.

'Like what you see?' Her voice is sultry and his body reacts in all kind of ungodly ways, his eyes scanning her towel as if to undress her with his eyes.

She unties the knot, the towel falling to the floor and creating a pool at her feet as he gulps at the sight of her naked petite olive laden form.

God, she's beautiful beyond belief.

* * *

><p>His lips are on hers in seconds, sucking on her lips with fiery passion as he cups her face, she's working the buckle of his jeans, slipping her hand between his boxers to find his rock hard member. He kisses her, every inch of her face, every contour, biting into her lips, the spot between her neck and her ear, sucking on her pulse point as she moans with a melodic sound. Her breathy sexy moans are like music to him as they fall on the bed, naked, wet and sweaty, his thrusts pumping between her legs, her heels digging into his back as she scratches his back with her nails causing a hiss from his lips. He pounds her until she comes, cupping her breasts and kissing them with butterfly touches as she flips them over to kiss his pecs, his abs, massaging his toned physique until her hands trail down to find his erect member, stroking slightly as he groans in pleasure.<p>

She's flush against him, her skin causing friction with his own as they meld together like puzzle pieces. She trails down, her eyes hungry for him and his smile on her mind as he holds onto her head, her mouth wrap around his member, the rest of the length around her fingers as he moans until she sucks him dry.

* * *

><p>They come together, breathless and satisfied, falling flat on the bed. Making love to her is everything he imagined it to be.<p>

She drapes her arms around his waist and he kisses her temple, pulling her close.

'I love you,' she whispers and he kisses her again, bruising her lips as she moans against his mouth.

'I love you too.' His eyes are warm and her smile is content.

'I'm so glad we did this', she grazes his pecs.

'Best friends make the couple, right?' He adds.

'Yeah..' she breathes out, her eyes drooping shut as he tucks her head under his chin, holding her and never wanting to let go.

* * *

><p>He makes her happy. That's all she's ever wanted.<p>

Something the journey you take is never the one you set out to pursue; sometimes your original plan is a detour to something greater. There are no fairytale but there sure are happy endings.


End file.
